¿Y si fuera cierto?
by cucadellum
Summary: Quinntana,Fabray y Brittana...sólo mantengo los personajes de Glee no la trama original.
1. Chapter 1

¿Y si fuera cierto?

El ruido estridente de un portazo le hizo despertar de su largo sueño. Los parpados le pesaban una barbaridad y daba la sensación de que había estado durmiendo durante años. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que pudo mantener los ojos medio abiertos sin que la luz le cegara. No es que hubiera mucha luz en aquella habitación, de hecho solo había una bombilla colgando del techo, pero brillaba lo suficiente como para provocarle dolor de cabeza. Intentó aclarar las pocas neuronas que tenía despiertas y reconstruir los hechos que pudieran indicarle a que se debía ese malestar. Primero debatió la idea de tener una resaca como una catedral, pero no recordó haber salido de fiesta, además ella no tenía por costumbre emborracharse hasta no recordar ni su propio nombre. Así que desechó esa idea automáticamente.

El dolor de cabeza le estaba taladrando el cerebro, casi hasta de una manera literal. Tenía la boca tan seca que creía que en cualquier momento podría formarse un propio desierto en su boca. Intentó tragar un poco de saliva y es en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba amordazada. Una cinta aislante le tapaba la boca totalmente. Intentó quitársela aturdida, pero sin existo. Estaba atada de pies y manos. El pánico empezó a invadirle todo el cuerpo. De repente las neuronas empezaron a trabajar a una velocidad vertiginosa, recopilando datos. Estaba en una habitación bastante mugrienta, estirada en lo que parecía ser un colchón en una esquina de aquel cubículo. Sin más iluminación que una bombilla y el hilo de luz que se colaba bajo la única puerta que existía. Intentó levantarse presa del pánico, pero sólo consiguió incorporarse y apoyar su espalda contra la pared. La adrenalina le recorría todo el cuerpo y aumentaba su respiración, casi al borde la hiperventilación.

De repente todo cobraba sentido. Había sido secuestrada.


	2. Chapter 2

De pie, delante de una gran extensión de tierra sin nada, intentaba pensar en cómo se habían torcido tanto las cosas. Es cierto que ella no era muy dada a cumplir las normas y había tenido algún que otro susto, pero nada comparado con esto. Entre tanto pensamiento, sintió una presencia detrás, se alivió de no estar sola.

-¿Sabes si se han despertado ya?- ni si quiera se giró para mirarla.

- No me he atrevido- dijo soltando un suspiro mientras se ponía a la altura de su amiga-¿Santana cómo hemos llegado a esta situación?- preguntó esta vez mirándola a la cara.

-Yo que sé Quinn- le dijo encarándola –No siempre tengo las respuestas ¿vale?-

-Pues deberías, porque toda esta situación es culpa tuya – le dijo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó apartando el dedo de Quinn de un manotazo – Pues que yo recuerde tenemos a DOS gracias a ti. A tu estúpida intervención- dijo Santana alzando la voz y avanzando un paso hacia Quinn.

-¿Si? Pues si tú no te hubieras saltado el protocolo no tendríamos a ninguna- terminó gritando Quinn avanzando otro pasa hacia Santana.

- ¡A la mierda el protocolo Quinn!- gritó la morena haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

- Tú siempre lo arreglas todo mandándolo a la mierda. Pues gracias a eso tenemos a dos chicas secuestradas Santana- dijo la rubia con un tono un poco más calmado.

Las dos chicas se mantenían la mirada. Eran compañeras desde siempre, desde bien pequeñas. De hecho su deber era estar juntas. Habían hecho innumerables trastadas cuando eran tan sólo unas crías (y no tan crías) pero siempre habían permanecido juntas, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Eran como hermanas.

Santana soltó un suspiro de desesperación y agachó la cabeza mientras se frotaba las sienes con suavidad. La situación le superaba y le estaba provocando un terrible dolor de cabeza.

- Mira, no sé qué vamos a hacer. De hecho no sé cómo vamos a salir de esta sin que nadie se entere- dijo la rubia posando una mano en el hombro de la morena, frotándolo con suavidad- pero ya sabes que pase lo que pase, estamos juntas en esto Santana. Como siempre. Tú y yo-

Santana alzó la vista y se contagió de la sonrisa de Quinn. Cogió aire profundamente para recomponerse y empezar a pensar soluciones lo antes posible. No era el momento para lloriquear ni lamentarse, había que actuar ya.

- Vale, lo primero es mirar cómo están. Habrá que darles algo de comer y beber- dijo Santana entrando en aquella casa en medio de la nada.

- En la nevera no hay mucha cosa. Sólo dos botellas de agua y dos latas de conserva- dijo Quinn inspeccionando la nevera y poniendo cara de asco al oler un trozo de limón que rodaba por uno de los cajones de la nevera.

-Servirá para que no se mueran de hambre. Tú ves haciendo la comida, yo las trasladaré aquí- dijo Santana soltando de nuevo un suspiro mientras cogía un cuchillo de la cocina.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Estás loca?- preguntó Quinn abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Quinn, están en dos habitaciones mugrientas separadas, amordazadas y atadas de pies y manos. Se supone que voy a intentar convencerlas de que esto ha sido un grave error y no pretendemos hacerles daño- explicó Santana haciendo entrar en razón a la rubia de pelo corto.

- Pues con ese cuchillo no vas a dar mucha confianza- dijo calmándose y empezando a cocinar aquellas dos latas en conserva, que según el pensamiento de Quinn, no las mataría de hambre pero puede que si de una gastroenteritis.

Santana cogió con fuerza el mango del cuchillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda, lo miró con curiosidad pensando que quizás Quinn tenía razón. Decirle a una persona que no pretendía hacerle daño con un cuchillo en la mano, pierde un poco de credibilidad. Aun así lo necesitaba para cortar las cuerdas, así que se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Avanzó poco a poco pensando que palabras decirle hasta llegar a la puerta donde se encontraba una de las dos chicas. Cogió aire antes de abrir la puerta y con decisión empujó abriéndola del todo.

Se quedó totalmente paralizada al ver dos ojos azules mirándola con cara de absoluto terror. Estaba acurrucada (todo lo que le permitían las ataduras) en una esquina encima de aquel colchón. Santana no sabía porque, pero verla de aquella manera estaba rompiéndola por dentro. Avanzó dos pasos y se dió cuenta que la rubia de ojos azules gemía y intentaba pegarse más a la pared.

- Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño ¿vale?- dijo Santana alzando las manos y avanzando despacio.

La rubia clavó sus ojos azules en los de Santana, mirando fijamente cada pasó que la morena daba hacia ella.

Santana llegó hasta donde se encontraba la rubia, se agachó a su altura y sacó el cuchillo de su bolsillo trasero. Aquello provocó que la rubia intentara gritar pese a que con la cinta aislante sólo se escucharan gemidos de pánico.

-Tranquila, tranquila, es para cortar las cuerdas ¿vale?- dijo Santana alzando de nuevo las manos- voy a desatarte los pies despacio, mira- dijo cortando suavemente las cuerdas que ataban a la chica. Apartó las cuerdas y las tiró a un lado. Volvió a guardarse el cuchillo y ayudó a la chica rubia a ponerse de pie.

Santana se dio cuenta que era más alta que ella. Tampoco mucho, pero si algunos centímetros. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente mientras la morena la sostenía por los brazos, dándole un poco de apoyo.

-Voy a quitarte la cinta despacio ¿vale?- dijo Santana esperando la aprobación de la chica. La rubia asintió así que acercó sus dedos muy despacio a su cara – No grites por favor- suplicó la morena antes de empezar a despegar la cinta.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn se dio la vuelta al escuchar el ruido de unos pasos. Se encontró con una rubia de pelo largo y ojos azules seguida de Santana, la cual estaba totalmente en estado de alerta. El silencio inundaba aquel lugar, ninguna era capaz de articular palabra. Santana le hizo una señalar a la rubia para que se sentara en la mesa mientras Quinn le servía una sopa recién preparada y un vaso de agua. Se sentó temblando y sin levantar la cabeza, se dispuso a comer muy despacio, cuidando todos su movimientos, cómo temiendo hacer algún movimiento brusco.

-Yo soy Quinn- haciendo que la rubia y Santana la miraran sorprendidas. A decir verdad, Santana la fulminó con la mirada, aquello era un exceso de información que sólo empeoraría las cosas.

La rubia abrió la boca varias veces, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Quinn vió la mezcla de desconcierto y miedo en su mirada y se sentó frente a ella intentando relajar la situación.

-Ella es Santana ¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas?-le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bri…Brittany- balbuceó la rubia tragando más fuerte de lo debido. Quinn sonrió al escuchar su nombre y por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender, Brittany le correspondió con una media sonrisa tímida.

Santana resopló rodando los ojos, sabía que estaba en la naturaleza de Quinn hacer aquello pero en aquel momento lo peor que podían hacer era relacionarse.

-Voy a buscar a la otra- dijo Santana girándose hacia donde estaba la otra chica.

-No, iré yo. Con esa cara que tienes seguro que la aterrorizas más de lo que ya está- dijo Quinn levantándose y quitándole el cuchillo a Santana de su bolsillo. Santana abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida por la respuesta de Quinn y aún más por la leve risita que se escapó de Brittany.

-¡Pero bueno!-se quejó Santana alzando las manos.

Quinn avanzó poco a poco hasta llegar a la otra pequeña habitación donde se encontraba la otra chica. Se paró frente a la puerta y empezó a recordar cómo había llegado todo hasta ese punto. Recordó cómo todo se torció en aquel bar, se suponía que ella tenía que distráela y sin saber cómo acabó atizándola con la tapa de un cubo de la basura en la cabeza. No sabía si reírse o echarse a llorar. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y se concentró en su gran habilidad. Abrió despacio la puerta y lo que encontró allí le cogió totalmente por sorpresa.

Lo sé lo sé es muuuuy corto xD pero es que tengo que aclararme algunas cosas de la historia en general para tener todo claro y seguir bien el hilo. Prometo que el próximo trozo vendrá antes y con más extensión xD Muchas gracias por los comentarios ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de nada perdón por la tardanza, primero tenía que poner en orden algunas ideas para el fic xDD muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me animais mucho a seguir^^. Dicho todo esto, espero que os guste este capítulo **

**Capítulo 4**

A Quinn por poco se le cae el cuchillo de las manos al ver como la morena que se encontraba en aquella habitación, había conseguido desatarse y no sólo eso, sino que se había dedicado a pintar en la pared rayitas verticales tachadas horizontalmente. Y a juzgar por todas las que había dibujado, según ella había pasado allí prácticamente un mes.

La morena de ojos oscuros abrió la boca exageradamente al encontrar a Quinn en la puerta cuchillo en mano. En pocos segundos y con una rapidez pasmosa, volvió a arrinconarse en el colchón y volvió a atarse ella misma las manos y los pies.

-¡No me mates!- gritó la morena de forma melodramática antes de que Quinn pudiera abrir la boca.

- No…no voy a matarte- logró responder la rubia después de asimilar la situación

-¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Dinero? Te lo daré, te daré todo lo juro. Estoy dando clases de canto a niños pequeños y he ahorrado bastante, puedo dártelo todo. O puede que quieras otra cosa ¿es eso? ¡Oh dios mío, quieres un riñón! Dios mío…vale, vale…calma, se puede vivir perfectamente con un riñón, lo he visto en Anatomía de Grey. Oh dios, en realidad quieres descuartizarme y vender mis órganos al mercado negro ¿no? Pues…pues…tengo cirrosis, y…y…fumo, fumo mucho. En cantidades industriales. De pequeña tuve un ojo vago y llevé aparatos y…por favor no me mates- terminó poder decir la morena de una manera tan atropellada y rápida que Quinn aún seguía sin reaccionar y con los ojos tan abiertos que en cualquier momento podrían salirse de sus órbitas.

- En realidad vengo a soltarte- consiguió decir la rubia en un pequeño susurro.

-Oh- la morena se quedó petrificada al oír a Quinn decir aquello. Según sus pensamientos, estaba a punto de morir en plena "flor de la vida", había empezando redactar todos los sueños que aún le quedaban por cumplir y los lugares que quería visitar.

-¿Porqué no te levantas y me acompañas? Prometo no descuartizarte por el camino- dijo la rubia tendiéndole una mano gentilmente.

La morena la aceptó con la mano temblorosa. Agradeció la ayuda de Quinn porque las piernas le empezaron a flaquear tan pronto como se puso en pie. Clavó sus ojos en los de Quinn. Aquellos ojos marrón verdosos tenían algo que la hipnotizaban. De repente sintió una sensación de paz, de alivio. Y apretó aún más aquel estrechamiento de manos, intentando grabarse en la piel aquella suavidad.

-Me llamo Rachel- dijo la morena sin soltarle la mano y sin desviar la mirada.

Quinn sonrió y asintió. Aquella rara chica tenía algo extraño. Y no se refería a sus cambios repentinos de humor, sino a algo dentro de ella. Algo que hacía que su habilidad saliera sola sin querer hacerlo.

En el comedor Santana miraba de reojo a Brittany y esta miraba fijamente a Santana. Cosa que molestaba bastante a la latina.

-¿Vas a estar mucho más tiempo así?- terminó por decir Santana de mala manera. No sabía porque, pero aquellos ojos azules le ponían nerviosa. Aunque la rubia al principio parecía atemorizada, ahora no tenía ningún reparo en mirarla fijamente y sonreír de vez en cuando.

-¿Porqué estoy aquí?- preguntó la rubia de ojos azules de pronto, haciendo que esta vez Santana si la mirara fijamente a los ojos- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Rachel y yo. No somos nadie, al menos nadie por el que valga la pena pagar una suma de dinero-

-No es una cuestión de dinero- dijo la morena causando que Brittany la mirara con ojos interrogantes. Suspiró pesadamente e intentó buscar alguna explicación. Aunque no tenía porque darlas, todo aquello había sido un enorme y grave error y sentía que por lo menos, debía explicar algo- Ha sido un error. Esto no debería haber pasado, no pretendíamos secuestraros ni haceros daño. Ha sido un error…un maldito error-

-¿Querías secuestrar a otras personas? A alguien que se parece mucho a nosotras y os equivocasteis ¿no? Dicen que me parezco mucho a Britney Spears. Oh dios mío ¿querías secuestrar a Britney spears?-

- No, no queríamos secuestrar a nadie ¿vale? Se acabaron las preguntas- zanjó Santana dejando a la rubia en el comedor mientras se retiraba a la cocina a servirse algo de beber. Toda la situación estaba empeorando, no sabía qué hacer para que terminara bien. O por lo menos medianamente bien. Si se enteraban, las expulsarían, para siempre. Y a sus padres les daría un infarto, pero antes la matarían.

La idea de soltarlas con una mera disculpa no cuadraba bien en sus planes, sabía que Rachel y Brittany podrían llamar a la policía y delatarlas. Y entonces se enterarían y volvería al momento expulsión.

Por otra parte, tampoco podía retenerlas eternamente. Eso iba totalmente en contra de su naturaleza. Su función, su destino, era defender a los humanos. Raptar a dos de ellos no era parte de lo que le habían enseñado. Además también terminarían por enterarse, lo cual volvía otra vez al tema de la expulsión y de varías muertes seguidas, incluida la suya.

Pensase lo que pensase, ningún final le gustaba. Todo terminaba con su fin y el de Quinn, con un disgusto de su familia y un enorme deshonor para todo su clan. Suspiró profundamente mientras se servía un vaso de agua. El cual cambió por uno de vino, a esas alturas un coma etílico era su mejor opción.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Santana regresó, se encontró a Quinn, Rachel y Brittany sentadas en la mesa sonriendo como si se conocieran desde siempre. A Santana aquello no le sorprendió demasiado, aquello era cosa de Quinn sin duda, era muy buena usando su poder. Pero si se sorprendió al cruzar su mirada con la de Brittany, la cual al conectar sus ojos con los de la morena hizo que su sonrisa se hiciera notablemente más grande de lo que Quinn podría conseguir en años por mucho poder que tuviera. Santana intentó esconder su leve sonrojo desviando la mirada hacia Quinn. Las dos amigas se miraron unos largos minutos sin decir nada, provocando caras de interrogación en Rachel y Brittany. Al cabo de poco Quinn asintió mientras esperaba a que Santana se sentara con ellas.

-Sé, que una simple disculpa no justifica la situación en la que os hemos puesto. De hecho nada lo justifica. Tanto Santana y yo sentimos mucho lo que hemos hecho. Pero queremos deciros, que nunca fue nuestra intención haceros daño ni reteneros contra vuestra voluntad- explicó Quinn con una mirada sincera, intentando mirar a ambas chicas pero clavando sus ojos sobretodo en Rachel- En un par de horas os llevaremos de vuelta a vuestras respectivas casas y entenderemos perfectamente que queráis llamar a la policía y delatarnos-

-Cosa que agradeceríamos mucho que no hicierais, porque nos ahorraría muchos problemas- puntualizó Santana interrumpiendo el gran discurso de la rubia.

-No lo entiendo ¿Es una broma de cámara oculta?- dijo Rachel mirando hacia todos los lados intentando captar alguna cámara camuflada.

-No, verás…-comenzó a explicar Quinn antes de verse de nuevo interrumpida por Rachel

-¿Sois espías? ¿De FBI?- seguía diciendo Rachel mientras Quinn intentaba pararla y Santana empezaba a perder la paciencia con aquella morena bajita.

- Escucha, pequeño hobbit. Y más vale que no me interrumpas- dijo Santana alzando el dedo índice anticipándose a la boca abierta de Rachel que trataba de defenderse- Ya os hemos dicho que lo sentimos y que a sido todo un lamentable error, pero no os podemos decir nada más. Así que si vuelves a hacer alguna pregunta absurda más te voy a…-Santana paró totalmente su discurso levantándose rápidamente de la mesa y tensando todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa. Aquello que había sentido no podía ser, debía haberse equivocado. La latina cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse para verificar que estaba equivocada, pero no fue así. Miró con absoluta sorpresa a Quinn y la rubia le devolvió la mirada concentrándose en aquellos ojos marrones.

"_Quinn nos han encontrado"_

"_¿Estás segura?"_

"_Completamente"_

"_Entonces…ya está, nos han pillado. No vamos a meter en un buen lío Santana"_

"Quinn no son ellos los que nos han encontrado, te lo explicaré por el camino, ahora hay que salir pitando de aquí cuanto antes"

-Cambio de planes, se acabaron las dos horas, nos largamos ya- sentenció Santana saliendo de aquel lugar en busca de su coche.

**Lamentablemente no me ha dado tiempo a nada estos días, sólo he podido escribir este pequeño cachito y da gracias. Pero estos días estoy más libre y podré escribir como dios manda xDD Espero que os haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios ^^**


End file.
